


Aftermath

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Working Through It [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scared Steve McGarrett, Sick Steve McGarrett, Vulnerable Steve McGarrett, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Set after S7E25 and the confession of Steve's radiation poisoning. I don't believe it would be as simple as they made it, and Steve would definitely have to process what it really meant for him. Added a touch of past family drama in there too just for good measure! And of course, a whole load of McDanno being cute :)





	Aftermath

Steve breathed a slow sigh of relief as he finally lay in bed in Danny's home after helping put the kids in bed, and telling Danny that he still felt ill and needed sleep. The stress of his diagnosis had been building throughout the day, only getting worse as Danny had questioned him following his vomiting spell in the bathroom, leaving him more jittery and nervous over it than he already had been. 

As he thought over the events of the day, Steve's breathing picked up in speed and began to hitch slightly, closing up his throat as he fought with himself to find any way to stop the rush of fear that he was feeling. He picked up a pillow from behind him and held it over his face, taking a deep hitching breath before screaming into it as he fell apart. He wasn't aware of how long he sat there, screaming all of his pain and panic into the soft material, while tears poured down his face as his emotions finally got the better of him. 

"Steve, you're okay." A gentle voice suddenly soothed him, while a hand was laid on his spine and another took hold of the pillow that had been his only form of comfort, "I need to take this, okay? And I need you to take nice, deep breaths."

Steve only panicked further, as the cushion was taken away from him and he could no longer prevent the shortness of his breath or the crying that he was unable to control.

"Breath with me. You're okay. It's a panic attack, you're be alright, you just need to focus on breathing. I know you can do it, babe, I'm right here."

Steve could hear the person beside him taking slow, deep breaths, and so he worked hard to copy them, choking back sobs the whole time as he slowly got his breathing back on track.

"That's it, that's great." The voice told him again, and he now recognised the soft tone as that of Danny, speaking at a lower volume obviously trying to avoid waking anybody else.

"D-Danny. How did you- Why are you in here?" Steve asked, his voice shaking as he looked up at the blonde man.

"Thought you might want a water incase you felt sick again, guess it was just lucky that I decided to bring it in here right now." Danny explained with a small smile, causing a small sob to bubble up in Steve's throat again as he remembered his sickness, "Now how about you tell me what's going on up in that busy brain, huh?"

"I-I'm scared." Steve admitted, barely more than a whisper as his eyes welled with fresh tears, and Danny started up a gentle rubbing motion on his back again, "I hate being sick. What if I- If I can't work. I-I can't stop working, Danno, it's the only thing I've got left."

"How bad did the doctor really say it was, Steve?"

"He said the spells would get worse. Th-They're already so bad, Danny, I-I can't cope if they're worse." Steve cried, turning to face Danny completely and pressing himself against the man, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ssh babe, it's okay." Danny held Steve tightly, "I bet they seem worse because you've been trying to deal with them on your own. I'm your best friend, I can help."

"Dad used to- When we were kids, dad would go crazy at us if we were ever sick. He-He'd get so mad and just-"

"He was wrong, okay? He should have been helping you, not trying to make you feel worse, and he was so, so wrong."

"I-I just- I don't want to be useless, Danno." 

"You'll never be useless. Look at how much we've been through, you think we can't deal with this? We'll figure something out, I promise. But right now, I think you need some sleep, so lie back down." Danny instructed gently, slowly pushing the man to lie down flat again.

"Danno?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Stay? P-Please?" Steve asked in a shaky whisper, shocking Danny for a second before the blonde man nodded and climbed into the bed beside Steve, who pressed himself up against his best friend in mere seconds.

"You're gonna be alright, just go to sleep. I'll be right here." Danny assured the SEAL who was now drifting off to sleep slowly in his arms, the thoughts of his illness and future in the five-o being safely pushed aside until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> so there we go! let me know what you thought, give me any requests, and comment/kudos :)


End file.
